Jestem tu dla ciebie
by Dagulec
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE! Zawsze będzie jej bronią, nawet jeśli jej świat rozpadnie się na kawałki.


Zamieszczany tutaj tekst jest TŁUMACZENIEM.

Oryginał: .net/s/7338144/1/There_For_You

Tytuł: There For You

Autor: ChaosViper

Zgoda: jest

Beta: niezastąpiona Mit

**Jestem tu dla ciebie**

Nigdy nie radziłem sobie zbyt dobrze z dziewczynami. Przyzwyczaiłem się do skrywania braku pewności siebie za grubą fasadą luzackiego zachowania i fałszywej pewności siebie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować wśród ludzi w ogóle, a rodzaj kobiecy jest szczególnie kłopotliwy. Ale cóż, to już wiesz, prawda? To właśnie z tego powodu mnie wybrałaś. A także dlatego, że (instynktownie) wiedziałaś, jak wspaniały duet stworzymy. Nieważne, czy było to porozumienie dusz czy cokolwiek innego, coś przyciągnęło cię do mnie z powodów, których żadne z nas nie jest w stanie racjonalnie wytłumaczyć.

To się nie kalkuluje. Prymus, pragnący zadowolić wszystkich mol książkowy w parze z buntowniczym i wkurzających resztę świata facetem, który już lepiej nadawałby się do gangu motocyklowego i który nie mógłby się już mniej przejmować znaczeniem relacji broń-mistrz? Czasami wydaje mi się, że nawet Black Star i Tsubaki bardziej do siebie pasują.

Ale tobie nie. Widzisz we mnie _coś_. Coś niewidzialnego, ale wartościowego, co wciąż mi umyka, chociaż jesteśmy razem tak długo, że nie przypominam sobie już żadnego okresu w moim życiu, który byłby pozbawiony twojej obecności. Ile to już czasu? Cztery lata czy może pięć? Szczerze mówiąc, nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć.

Twoje kucyki i króciutka spódniczka są wciąż tak samo urocze jak zawsze. Być może teraz nawet bardziej, skoro nabrałaś wreszcie porządnych kobiecych kształtów. Pod tym względem czas dobrze się z tobą obszedł.

Ale być może nie miał za wiele do gadania, jeśli chodzi o inne twoje cechy. W kwestii dorosłości i odpowiedzialności jesteś niekwestionowanym mistrzem. Jak w takim razie w tak drobnym ciele może się pomieścić tyle życia i energii? Jednak trzeba ci też przyznać, że zawsze byłaś ode mnie silniejsza; fizycznie i psychicznie. To ty przejmujesz inicjatywę i ty wygrywasz. Ale wciąż zdarza mi się zobaczyć w tobie tamtą małą dziewczynkę, kiedy pozwalasz sobie na opuszczenie gardy, gdy wtulasz się we mnie razem z wszystkimi problemami i zmartwieniami, które niesiesz na swoich delikatnych, szczupłych barkach.

Tak jak tej nocy, kiedy zmarł twój ojciec. Byłaś taka zrozpaczona. W rękach Asury był niczym papierowy tygrys w oku cyklonu - potężna Kosa Śmierci doprowadzona do zagłady podczas ochrony własnej córki. Zdecydowanie nie przewidziałem tego uderzenia i najprawdopodobniej nie zablokowałbym go, choćbym nie wiem, jak się starał. Ochronienie obojga własnym ciałem było posunięciem, którego nigdy nie oczekiwałbym od mojego poprzednika. Nawet Stein stał tam z otwartymi ustami, podczas gdy jego najzdolniejszy partner był wymazywany ze świata przez tego potwora. Nie trwało to nawet dwóch chwil.

Nie byłem wtedy w stanie usłyszeć nic poza twoim krzykiem. Nie przypominam sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek słowo „tatuś" opuściło twoje wargi, poza tymi zbytecznymi i desperackimi krzykami, które wydawałaś z siebie, kiedy ja i Stein walczyliśmy, żeby zaciągnąć cię do miejsca, gdzie nie mogła ci się stać żadna krzywda. Nie wiedziałem, że moje serce ma jakieś czułe struny. Ale tamtej nocy zagrałaś na każdej z nich jak na dobrze nastrojonym instrumencie. I kto tu niby jest genialnym muzykiem?

Stein kazał mi wziąć cię do domu. Nie było to ostatnie starcie z tym demonem, ale nie byłaś w stanie dalej walczyć. Niezależnie od kosztów obiecał sprowadzić ciało twojego ojca do Shibusen. Nie mogłem się z nim kłócić.

Musiałem użyć siły, której posiadania nie byłem nawet świadomy, żeby cię stamtąd wywlec. Kiedy zrozumiałaś, że nie zamierzam tam wracać, przestałaś się wyrywać w tamtym kierunku, obróciłaś się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, uczepiając się mnie, jakbym był ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie sądzę, żebyś kiedykolwiek wcześniej trzymała mnie tak mocno. Kiedy wróciliśmy do mieszkania, moja koszula i dżinsy były całe mokre od twoich łez. Ale nie mogłem się przebrać, bo nie chciałaś mnie puścić.

Nie wiedziałem, jak cię pocieszyć. Jakich słów mógłbym użyć i jakie kroki powziąć, żeby przynieść ci ulgę? Twoja dusza w milczeniu krzyczała do mnie z rozpaczą, a jej głos był głośniejszy niż wszystko, co słyszałem kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Więc zrobiłem jedyną rzecz, jaka zdawała się mieć sens. Po prostu cię objąłem. Nie mogłem nic _powiedzieć_. Nie mogłem nic _zrobić_. Ale twoje drobne ramiona i nogi oplatały moje ciało jak bluszcz, a twoje łzy poprzez postrzępioną bluzkę moczyły moją naznaczoną blizną klatkę piersiową, i wtedy trzymanie cię w objęciach wydawało mi się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Słone łzy drażniły zapomniane dawno temu rany, ale zignorowałem to, ponieważ mój mistrz mnie potrzebował. Czułem, że wciąż będziesz mogła oddychać, jeżeli tylko nie wypuszczę cię ze swoich objęć,?

Jedna tylko myśl galopowała w mojej głowie jak oszalała, kiedy płakałaś: gdzie, do kurwy nędzy, była twoja matka? Dlaczego nie było jej przy tobie, dlaczego cię nie wspierała, nie pocieszała, żeby złagodzić twój ból? Zamiast tego byłaś całkiem sama na wielkim i paskudnym świecie, i musiałaś sobie samodzielnie poradzić z ogromną stratą, a jedynym twoim towarzyszem była bezużyteczna broń, która nie potrafiła ci nawet powiedzieć tego, co potrzebowałaś usłyszeć. Naprawdę zależało ci na ojcu, prawda? Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż jej kiedykolwiek.

Wreszcie ściszone przez moją koszulkę szlochy, w których pojawiało się imię Spirita, zmieniły się w ciągłe wołanie mojego. Przyznaję, zaskoczyło mnie to.

- Soul!… Soul!

- Jestem tutaj.

- N-nie zostawiaj mnie! Nie p-puszczaj mnie! Proszę…

- Trzymam cię.

Najwyraźniej jednak nie trzymałem cię wystarczająco ciasno, ponieważ nasze mitochondria niemalże stopiły się w jedno, kiedy tak nagle przycisnęłaś się do mnie. Oddychanie stało się czynnością drugorzędową, ale usadowiłem się tak, żeby móc wdychać zapach twoich włosów; nie zamierzałem się stamtąd nigdzie ruszyć. Nie, dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebowała.

- Czy… Czy chcesz ją znaleźć? - zapytałem czubek twojej głowy. - Moglibyśmy… Pójść i -

- Nie! - wykrzyknęłaś całą sobą. - Nie obchodzi mnie to! Nie obchodzi mnie! Nie było jej tam dla ojca, kiedy… ani dla mnie! Nie… Nie potrzebuję jej! Nie…

- Maka!

- Taka jest prawda! - odepchnęłaś mnie, żeby spojrzeć na mnie oczami, w których malował się największy ból, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. - Nigdy jej tu nie ma! Ojciec to wiedział! Ale zawsze… zawsze starał się… mną opiekować. Dlaczego ja nie…? Soul, teraz nigdy nie będę mogła mu powiedzieć…!

- Wystarczy!

Nie wiedziałem, co mam robić. Przy całym tym bólu nie miałem pojęcia, jak postępować. Nie mogłem go uśmierzyć, nie byłem wystarczająco silny. Nie mogłem też cofnąć czasu. Ale mogłem być tam dla ciebie. Mogłem dać ci bliskość, której tak pragnęłaś, i pomóc ci w ten sposób poradzić sobie z tym, co się wydarzyło. Nie zamierzałem cię całować. Ale jednak moje usta dotykające twoich dały ci chwilę wolną od całego tego cierpienia, delikatnie zapewniając cię, że tak, jestem tutaj. Nie odstąpię od ciebie. I nie mogłem się powstrzymać, ponieważ cię kocham. Wiedziałaś to, no nie?

Poczułem na policzkach gorące łzy, które nie należały do mnie. Zbierały się w miejscu, gdzie spotkały się nasze usta, ale zignorowałem ich słony smak, przyciągając cię bliżej. Moje ramiona objęły twoje drobne ciało i stworzyły klatkę, jak miałem nadzieję, ciepła i siły, które mogły przegonić ciemność. Nie zasługujesz na żadne złe uczucia. Nigdy nie zasługiwałaś. Czy widzisz, jak mocne jest to, co do ciebie czuję? To, co powoduje, że zawsze chcę cię chronić? Mam taką nadzieję, ponieważ nic się nie zmieniło.

Słowa, które wypowiedziałem później, nadal są prawdą.

- Zostanę przy tobie tak długo, jak długo będziesz chciała płakać. Ale nie waż się powiedzieć czegokolwiek złego o sobie, ponieważ cokolwiek by to było, nie byłoby prawdą. Nie masz cię czego wstydzić, Maka. Twój ojciec wiedział, jak bardzo go kochałaś. Uwierz swojemu staremu przynajmniej w tej kwestii. Był Kosą Śmierci. Spraw, że jego poświęcenie będzie coś znaczyło. _Nigdy _cię nie zostawię. Będę przy tobie, dopóki będziesz mnie potrzebowała. A później, kiedy stwierdzisz, że masz dość, będziesz mogła -

- Soul…

To ty zainicjowałaś nasz następny pocałunek. Ten był pełen ciepła i wstrząsnął mną od stóp, po końcówki nieporządnych włosów. Dotrzymałem obietnicy, nigdy nie odszedłem. Ale naprawdę jesteś ode mnie silniejsza. Ja nigdy nie miałem na to nawet najmniejszej szansy.

Jesteś moim mistrzem, moim partnerem, a niedługo po tamtym pocałunku stałaś się także moją kochanką. Jestem twoją bronią i chronię cię przed demonami, zarówno realnymi, jak i tymi istniejącymi tylko w twojej głowie. Chcę ci dostarczyć wszelkiej siły, jakiej potrzebujesz, żeby stanąć twarzą w twarz z wyzwaniami życia, nieważne, czy będziesz potrzebowała mojego ostrza w swojej dłoni czy mojego ramienia, żeby mieć o co oprzeć swoją śliczną główkę. Póki oddycham, nigdy nie będziesz sama. Skopiesz Kishinowi tyłek, jak zawsze to robiłaś, a ja będę twoim środkiem do celu, którym jest zwycięstwo.

Jesteś Maką Alban, obecnie mistrzem z trzema gwiazdkami. Dzierżysz władzę nad wspaniałą Kosą Śmierci. I nadal jesteś jedyną dziewczyną, która mnie rozumie.


End file.
